


overmorrow

by bekkun



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, chaewon, minjoo, minju
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkun/pseuds/bekkun
Summary: kim minju x kim chaewonsepasang jelitaterjerumus dalam poros langit dan bumi yang buta





	overmorrow

Ia indah. Dan tiap-tiap yang diberkahi dengan penglihatan tak akan mampu memandang tanpa kagum terdecak, tanpa wah tercipta.

Kim Minju namanya. Orang bilang ia adalah jelmaan odette dalam kisah yang melegenda. Kesempurnaan raga pun presensi yang sangat nyata sudah buktikan semua.

Biar geraknya tak sehalus sutera. Tak juga seringan bulu angsa. Namun kepercayaan diri dan presensinya sungguh terasa.  
Kuat dan memikat.

Dibalik papan sang gagak menatap. Dalam puja yang penuh harap. Melantun doa tiap kelopak mengejap.

Persensi tinggal sendiri tapi kaki ogah menghampiri. Dibatas bordir tipis si gagak berdiri. Terikat takut akan takdir esok hari.

Satu puji dua puji. Senyum lebar terukir tak kenal dunia yang keji. Dibuai kemewahan yang tersaji.

Odettenya terbang tinggi. Lupakan cuil janji yang tertinggal di balik elegi. Tinggalkan odile dalam jurang duka sekali lagi.

Kim chaewon. Opera sabun telah berganti lakon. Bertumpu lutut hanya bisa ia memohon. Supaya tak lagi dipatahkan hatinya oleh siklon.

Sungainya kembali mengalir. Belai belah pipi berkerudung getir. Sedikit sesal ia terpikir. Dimana rasanya akan berakhir.

Sesekali mengutuk hati yang terlanjur jatuh. Pada sang dewi yang kian jauh. Si gagak berani bertaruh. Agaknya lusa ia runtuh.

Tiada kira sang dewi menyapa. Sesukukata hai mampu cerahkan rupa. Sang puteri neraka rasakan surga berjarak sedepa.

Hatinya dilambung ke ujung negeri. Senangnya meloncat ke sana ke mari. Senyum lebar tak mampu lagi dipagari.

Ulur jemari si angsa disambut gembira. Sang gagak dengan patuh berdansa dalam euforia. Helai legamnya bahagia tak terkira.

Di ujung senja odile tersisa. Menatap lama horizon berlukis jingga. Hitam gagaknya yang berkilat serap hangat yang tersisa. Mengucap doa sebelum bekerja lebih keras dari siapa duga.

Kemarin terhadapnya dunia kejam. Hari ini terhadapnya pula dunia mengecam. Esok hari dunia mengancam. Lusa sang gagak siap menggeram.


End file.
